Stress Relief
by dragonxkeeper
Summary: Ichiru and Zero have been fighting non-stop lately, leaving Yuki in the middle. She's sick and tired of the bickering and has a plan that's sure to get them to shut up!


Yuki sighed as she walked down the halls between Zero and Ichiru

Yuki sighed as she walked down the halls between Zero and Ichiru. It was the only thing she could do from keeping those two slitting each others throat. All day, the twins had been arguing over God-knows-what. For the moment, they were debating vampires.

"I don't get how you can hate vampire, when you,yourself, are one." Ichiru snapped impatiently.

"Have you forgotten everything Togari taught us? What about our parents? All them taught us what it means to be a hunter for christ sake!" Zero retorted.

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Yuki shouted,

The twins looked at her in confusion, as though they'd completely forgotten she were even there.

"Yuki, " Ichiru inquired, "You're a high level vampire, don't you find it odd for a vampire to dislike his own race?"

"I'll agree it is...different, but it's his choice to hate us." She replied softly, "Zero didn't ask for this life, whereas I was born into it. Either way, he's still Zero. If he wants to hate me, i'm ok with it."

" I dont' hate you." Zero muttered, looking down at the floor.

Yuki, honestly didn't know what to do or say. It'd been three week past that Kaname had restored her memories and proposed to marry her. Although she was grateful to finally know her whole life story, she'd yet to give him an answer. There were too many changes, happening too fast. She didn't want to leave Zero and the other day students behind, but she didn't want to forget her new family either. But by the way things were headed; it looked as though she'd have to make an unbelievable choice sooner later.

"Yuki," Ichiru said too loudly, "Hello?"

"Oh huh?" She forced herself to pull away from her thoughts.

"I said, but even though he didn't choose this life, shouldn't he make the best of it? I mean, think about it, he no longer has to worry about death-unless someone, most likely kaname or another vampire- kills him."

"Yeah, it would be nice to see him stop being morbid…maybe he needs a love life." She refused to meet Zero's eyes as she said this, fully knowing who he truly loved.

"Ah, yes. A love life is exactly what he needs. It'd be absolutely wonderful to see him smile again." Ichiru replied sadly.

"Did he ever smile when you were younger? When you two used to get along?" She asked.

"On the rare occasion, yes. Now the most you'll get out of him is some kind of wicked smirk." Ichiru replied haughtily.

"Is it a crime to frown?" Zero muttered sarcastically.

"Once in awhile, no. All the time, though, yes. It wouldn't kill you to smile or be happy." Yuki took a firm grip of his left hand, forcing him to stop in his tracks. "Why must you be so damn stubborn? Yes, bad things have happened in your life, but that doesn't mean your whole life has to wasted in despair and misfortune. Look at you! You think you have it so damn hard, even when people want to try and be your friend, you just push them away. Maybe if you let people in and move on with life, you wouldn't be so miserable. Zero, please, I love you, I do, but I hate seeing you suffer. Can't you at least try to make an effort?"

Zero starred her; his eyes wide and face bright red. Her words stung like a thousand knives piercing his body. He tried to pull his hand free from her grasp, but was unsuccessful. The clutch on his hand was like an iron death grip.

"I believe you wounded his ego, Yuki Kuran." Ichiru said quietly, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Shut up Ichiru!" Zero snapped.

Ichiru raised a silver eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Alright," Yuki interrupted, "Enough fighting. I have the perfect plan to get rid of whatever this crazy tension between you two is and we're going to do it right now." She quickly snatched Ichiru's arm with her other hand and began marching them toward the private dorms down the hall from the headmasters' office.

"Where are we going?" The twins asked in unison.

"You'll see." She replied, not looking back.

They stumbled behind her, barely able to walk straight. When they reach the first dorm, she let got of Zero's hand and wrenched open the door. Before he could try to run off, she pushed him in first, dragging Ichiru behind her.

Inside the dorm, was a large canopy bed with black velvet curtains; The walls were a deep red color with black wood trim; A window took up one wall and was decorated with blood red lace curtains, matching the one hanging around the bed. The floor was made of wood, half-hidden by an ancient patterned rug. Yuki closed the door behind Ichiru and locked it with an old fashioned key.

"What're we doing here, Yuki?" Zero demanded impatiently.

"Stress relief." She placed the key in the drawer of a table next to the bed.

"And how do you propose we do that locked up in a dorm?" He demanded again.

A wicked smile played across her lips and she quickly kissed them both on the lips. Zero gaped at her in disbelief.

"What just happened?" He asked quietly.

"Aw was that your first kiss big brother?" Ichiru asked teasingly.

"S-she caught me off guard."

Yuki rolled her eyes and pressed her mouth to Zero. It surprised her when he didn't try to pull back or push her away. Instead, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed back deeply; His hands twisting the fabric of her shirt into his fists. Yuki inhaled deeply through her nose, as his tongue ran over her lips and twisted it around her own. She nearly got lost in his mouth, when she felt a pair of lips on her slender neck and another hand settling on the small of her back. Ichiru's lips tickled against her bare skin as they moved from below the jaw line to her collar bone.

She pulled back gently from Zero. He made a small noise at the back of his throat, but took the opportunity to take a well needed breath. Yuki grabbed both boys hands and leaned back slowly onto the bed. Ichiru made no attempt to occupy her vacant lips, but continued to kiss random parts of her neck and jaw.

Zero pulled off his uniform jacket and vest and un-tucked his shirt, but kept the _bloody rose_ gun in the waist band of his pants.

"Zero?" Yuki whispered. She held out one hand, beckoning him toward her. Not wanting Ichiru to have her all to himself, he carefully took her hand and slid his body on top of hers'. He starred into her soft dark eyes, and hesitantly leaned down to kiss her. He felt her place one arm around his back, while the other twisted into his silver locks. Zero lifted his unmoving right hand and went up her shirt.

Her breath hitched as he cupped her breast. He pulled back gently as he felt movement behind him. He hadn't even noticed that Ichiru had moved, let alone how he was getting grabby. He looked back to the younger twin; With one hand, Ichiru removed the gun and placed it on a table. The other was twisting around his navel, trying to unbutton his pants. His black pants hung loosely around his hips and his chest was bare. Returning his gaze to Yuki, only made his blush grow deeper. Somehow, she had quickly striped her uniform jacket and shirt, leaving exposed her bare torso and a skimpy white lace bra.

He longed to tell her how alluring he found her, how he found her increasingly-by the day- attractive, how he longed to be her mate for the remainder of his existence, and how he wanted to be the one saving her, instead of she saving him. He lay his forehead against her torso. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing the gentle, pleasurable touch to send small shivers down his spine. Ichiru was no longer fumbling with Zero's pants; In fact, his pants were now just part of a growing pile of fabric on the floor. Hands plucked at his shirt, it didn't take long before it flew open and was sliding off his shoulders.

"Having fun, Ichiru?" Zero murmured against Yuki's stomach. She giggled against his touch.

"Not as much as you're about to have." Ichiru replied mischievously. Zero opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He wanted this, some desires just can't be fought. Ichiru reached inside of Zero's boxers, his hand moving up and down his cock. He only squeezed harder when Zero began to become tense. Zero took a deep breath to calm himself. To distract himself from his brother, he yanked off Yuki's skirt and tossed it to the floor. If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to keep from spilling before anything got started, he would've come right then and there. Underneath the skirt, Yuki was wearing a matching lace thong. Ichiru wolf-whistled over Zero's shoulder, as he saw the reason to his sudden hard on.

"And to think you claim to be one of the 'good girls'" Ichiru stated sarcastically.

"Oh? And what about you? I see whose ass your dick is about to inject." She returned.

"I never claimed I was a good person. That was the day classes doing."

"Either way," Zero interrupted," Why am I in the middle?"

"Because we're both in the mood for you." Ichiru reached around his chest and pulled him toward him. He kissed his brother softly and began grinding against him. Zero shuddered against the warm touch on his back.

"Let's get this party started." Yuki snickered. She quickly disregarded her remaining clothes to the floor and wrapped her legs around Zero's bare hips.

He stirred away from Ichiru and hunched over Yuki once again. To distract her from the pain she was about to endure, he pressed his mouth to hers. As though reading his mind, Ichiru removed Zero's boxers and let go of his throbbing cock.

Zero slid in slowly, feeling her mouth twist into a grimace under his own. But he went in deeper nonetheless. When he pulled out slightly, her body began to tense.

"Try to relax." He whispered. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As he began sliding in and out of her, her breathing hitched. She tried her hardest to stay calm. She knew even though it was all pain now, it would soon feel much better, she just had to be careful.

Behind the humping vampires, Ichiru was preparing to "inject" Zero. He was spreading a clear slippery liquid onto his dick. His tongue ran over the entrance a few times before he began playing with the boy by sliding his fingers in and around him. The vampire grunted, but paid him no mind. Ichiru kissed his lower back, before taking firm grip of his hips and pushing inside him.

Zero yelped in pain and accidentally slid in too deep and too fast into Yuki. Tears poured out of the corners of her eyes. Ichiru paused to let Zero pull a bit of himself from the girl. She half-whimpered, half-moaned.

"Warn someone first, baka!" Zero shouted

Ichiru frowned and deliberately thrust deeper into Zero. He gasped in pain. "Baka" he breathed. The younger twin grinned even more wickedly than before and continued slamming into him. He grunted against each thrust, struggling to pick up where he'd been forced to leave off with Yuki. His erection throbbed inside the girl, threatening to come forth. Ignoring the _wonderful_ friction behind him, he thrust in all the way. Yuki cried out, her back arched, and fingers digging in his neck. He pulled out, ready for another thrust. With every thrust and slam he pulled out of, Ichiru went in.

Zero slammed into her again, droplets of white creamy liquid running down the inside of her thighs. Again, Yuki moaned in ecstasy. Sweat dripped across her body, her face red, and her breath coming out in deep gasps. "Zero." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The boy behind him, was still going strong; Each thrust greater than the last. Come slid over his backside and raced to the bed sheets. He pulled out and back into Yuki, come pooled out to the already soaked sheets. She gasped as the liquid leaked in and around her. There was no denying it, they had all reached their limits. He grunted as Ichiru slid out completely and lay down beside them breathing heavily against the creamy wet bed. Following suit, he pulled out of Yuki, making her wince in pain. The trio lay breathing heavily, trying to recapture lost breath, covered in a mix of semen and sweat; Shuddering now and then, as feeling ebbed back into numbed body parts. They were as Yuki planned, 'relieved of stress'.


End file.
